


the era changes in succession, it's a never ending uneasiness

by ApocalypticNinja



Series: in frenzied tears i want to stay connected, searching for this love i can't forget [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Slow Burn, but there's a little bit of everything, tags update as fic does, this is ultimately a romance fic don't worry, well sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypticNinja/pseuds/ApocalypticNinja
Summary: It's ironic, Hal thinks, how his life is slowly playing out like some cheesy anime and he's stuck as the (un)lucky protagonist. He's just a quiet, nerdy otaku with a tragic backstory who's life got flipped upside-down. He used to work with the FBI, and now he's trapped in the far too cold facility that is Shadow Moses with some mind-reading floating guy in bondage and his cocky boss who never wears a shirt. He just wanted to finish his work on REX in peace, but suddenly everything has taken a turn for the worst and he feels like he's being wrapped up into something much bigger than he'd ever hoped for.At this point he's pretty much qualified to start his own drama series.Now all he needs is a love interest.//this is for my lovely mutual that was wondering how i would make these two interact with each other/act in a relationship! well dear, here is your drabble turned slow-burn! :^)//





	the era changes in succession, it's a never ending uneasiness

hello there! 

this is my first attempt at writing a slow-burn fic honestly!

this began because a friend and i were talking about liquid snake and a bunch of other stuff regarding the twin snakes/mgs 1... then we dove into the topic of how liquid and otacon would interact with one another, which spiraled into how they would become a couple and..yeah. here we are!

this started out as a small little drabble, but now i'm _invested._  
i'm thinking about making a separate book-like thing (that's connected to the series) where i can post my warm-ups/other fics with these two without posting them to the main story. if that makes sense?  
_so it can either be branches from the main story, or just random fics (stuff that doesn't actually happen in the main story, or you can look at them like an alternate timeline sorta thing! basically it’ll be a compilation of different one-shots/drabbles that i can write that may not exactly fit in the story. mostly fluff tbh- i’m a slut for anything fluffy!)_

my friend and i agreed that it would be sort of like some cheesy 80s anime, but we're not going to dive _too_ far into that territory.

this is all for fun, so some chapters may be less serious than others, but fear not! i will take this whole thing seriously; there will be a little bit of everything! there will be angst, fluff, smut, and of course, drama! (we can't forget about nuclear weapons and liquid refusing to wear a shirt, of course.)

i'm honestly very excited to write this!! i have a lot planned! :^)

i’m posting the introduction now for two reasons:  
1\. there has been an issue with AO3 lately where they have received a bunch of spam, so every new fic has to go through a system to get NOT marked as spam..so yikes. i want to make sure this work actually gets published before adding the first legit chapter.

2\. i want to know if people are actually interested in this! i have the first few chapters already written out, i just need to check them for minor things like typos and grammar. :^)

also fun fact: the series title is lyrics from the song "kyouran hey kids!" by the oral cigarettes, which is also an opening for the anime noragami.  
but i highly recommend the band! they're one of my favorites :^) the song is a BOP

**okay, on to the important stuff now. please read this!!!**

1\. as usual, i will ALWAYS put a warning at the beginning of each chapter. i don't want anyone to end up reading something that could potentially be triggering/make them uncomfortable, or overall just have someone end up reading something they don't want to. i want everyone to have a good time! i'm not at all saying this story will have _that_ kind of content in it. everyone has different triggers, and i just want everyone to enjoy themselves. if you believe i should add something to my warning(s), PLEASE let me know! 

2\. my author's notes will not have correct capitalization or anything, but my writing always will! i try to make sure to catch everything, but i'm only human. also, i might yell in the author's notes!

3\. feel free to comment anything, lads. i will respond to them all! :^)

4\. OH! check the tags! i update the tags as i update the story.

5\. when referring to otacon and liquid, i will use a mixture of otacon/liquid/eli/hal, depending on the situation. if you have a preference, please let me know. i never know what people prefer to read in this type of scenario! 

6\. this is all for fun! if there is a certain interaction you would like these two to have/a certain scenario they could possibly end up in, go ahead and leave a comment! i'm interested to see all of your ideas, too!


End file.
